1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a magnetically sensitive circuit and, more particularly, to a circuit which provides a reference signal that varies as a function of temperature in a manner that is similar to that of a magnetically sensitive component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those skilled in the art are familiar with many types of magnetically sensitive circuits. One type of magnetically sensitive circuit utilizes a Hall effect element that provides an output signal that is representative of the magnetic field component which is perpendicular to the plane of the Hall element. The material which is used to provide the Hall cell is typically temperature sensitive and its output can vary by approximately 700 parts per million per degree centigrade. In magnetic sensing circuits, it is also typical to provide a reference signal that is compared with the Hall output voltage in order to provide a digital output which represents the relative magnitude of the Hall output voltage and the reference signal. If the reference signal is not temperature sensitive in a manner similar to the Hall output signal, the integrity of the digital output signal can be deleteriously affected. It would therefore be advantageous if a means were provided to cause the reference signal to change as a function of temperature in a manner that is generally identical to the temperature induced change in the Hall output signal.